Permanently Bound
by LadyOfTheMist27
Summary: Our bodies were printed as blank pages to be filled with the ink of our hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hope you enjoy my first lemon!**

"You sure about this Aki?" Kou asked nervously.

His wayward friend giggled madly, obviously a little past tipsy. "Duh I'm sure. Come on, hurrrrryyyy!"

The tattoo parlor's lights gleamed bright, the sleek floors looked polished. On the walls, framed photographs of various people posed, showing off the colorful ink that covered their bodies. Somehow, despite its purpose, the place managed to feel high-class. Not a shock, considering that this was Sion, the best of the best.

In this parlor, A-listers got tattoos, and where people became canvases for stunning artwork that would be imprinted forever. This was also where his friend was currently standing, one drink away from drunk.

"May I help you, sirs?" A man with glasses stood behind the black counter. If it wasn't for the geometric tattoos that peeked out from under his collar and past his cuffs, he would've passed as an ordinary salaryman, like Aki and Kou.

"I want a tattoo." Aki giggled, his eyes already wandering.

"Unfortunately, sir," The man pushed up his glasses, voice taking on a patient tone one used with the drunk or stupid. "We cannot give any tattoos to inebriated customers; it makes for messy situations when they sober up."

"What're you talking about? I'm plenty sober!" Aki chirped. "Scout's honor!"

Kou sighed, feeling bad for the man behind the counter who obviously was trying to civil and get across the message of _get the fuck out_. "C'mon Aki, let's go."

"What seems to be the issue here?" A masculine voice asked. Stepping out from the back room, the tall man, hair slicked back and dressed in a pair of slacks and a simple short-sleeved shirt.

"I want a tattoo!" Aki cheered for what must've been the 20th time that night. Kou cringed, feeling even more guilt. "Please excuse him sir, he's a little tipsy."

The man ignored him, golden eyes honing in on Aki. "Why?"

Immediately the merriment drained out of his friend's face. His brow wrinkled as his eyes grew melancholy. "Because I'm tired of always playing it safe."

The man paused for a split second, looking at Aki. His eyes softened. "Alright sir, if you'll just sign this form I'll take you into the back."

"W-wait," Kou stepped forward, "You're not seriously giving him a tattoo in this condition are you?"

The artist looked at him disdainfully as Kirishima escorted Aki into a back room. "Don't worry, you'll understand soon. This will, however, take a bit. If you would leave his address with us, we would be happy to escort him home."

If this was any other parlor, Kou would've definitely screamed no, that was _such_ a sketchy offer. But heck, this was Sion, and he could see the other employees eyeing them, so it seemed legit, and to be honest, he was tired and had to go home to his wife. Pulling out a notecard, he scribbled the address onto it, handing it over. "Tell him I said good luck." With that, Kou left.

Asami stared at the card with the neatly written address on it, and tossed it into the nearest trashcan. He wouldn't need that tonight.

* * *

Aki flinched as the man rubbed some alcohol on his skin, cooling it. "I'll give you a henna tattoo." He said decidedly.

"But, those aren't permanent are they?" Aki pouted unconsciously. Even drunk, he knew it wasn't good to argue with the man with all the needles, but heck, he had signed up for a tattoo.

"No," The man allowed, "But considering that you're almost drunk, it's probably best not to get a tattoo like this. It's best to make a permanent decision like this when you're clearheaded. And besides, this will last a while anyways. Now what design do you want?"

Inside, Aki knew the man was right, that he shouldn't be doing this. But just once, he had wanted to step off the beaten path and do something for _him_ , something crazy that no one would've expected. "Surprise me." He finally said.

"Hm?" He felt the man jerk in shock. Not a surprise, most people probably walked in with their orders all ready and with super specific demands. Then again, most people didn't decide to come to Sion on a whim.

Ah, this guy _was_ super good-looking, it was a pity he was probably straight or drunk Aki would've probably been making out with him by now. Those strong hands, that height, and he bet that he was gifted down there too. So unfair, all the good ones are straight.

"It only lasts for like 2 weeks right?" He shrugged. "I've heard that you're really good, so surprise me." _This is risky enough, right? I'll kill him if he draws a dick on me though…_

The man looked at him again and then simply nodded, gesturing for him to lie on his back. "I will use my best judgment then. I suppose it's a bit late, but my name Asami Ryuichi and I'll be your artist today."

And for an hour, Aki lay on his back as a brush traced thin lines of brown ink on his body, painting out an artwork he couldn't see yet. Gradually, with simple sentences, Asami pried his whole story out, laying it out in the open. How tired he was of being the responsible one, how being a good human being seemed to equate being taken advantage of, and how very much he had just wanted to do something _insane_ , just to break that little box people had placed him in. So tonight he had gotten a sufficient amount of alcohol in him and decided that it was time to get a little crazy, had stumbled by the tattoo parlor, and was struck with a sudden desire to get inked. All throughout his slightly rambling story, the man nodded, intent on his artwork and making light conversation.

"You know," The man said, still drawing. "People come and get tattoos for lots of reasons. Some do it for the attention, others because they're curious. Any reason is beautiful, because to get a tattoo is to become an eternal canvas, but I find one motivation particularly admirable: the desire to change."

Aki's eyes flicked to meet the man's smoldering golden ones. He suppressed a shiver, man, this guy was hot _and_ radiated sex appeal, how unfair for his delicate heart. _Pft, what heart,_ his inner voice snorted, _you just want to be fucked by him until dawn._

"Tattoos are permanent," The man continued, seemingly not realizing what he was doing, "And it's a very powerful message if you use them to mark a new chapter in your life. So," Amused eyes looked at him, "If you still want a real tattoo after you're sober, I'll do it for free."

 _Free?!_ Aki could only look at him in disbelief. "Yes, free," The man chuckled. "I promise. And, we're done." With the ink having finally set, he sat up and stared in the mirror. A stylized panther curled on his chest, claws grazing his right nipple. The contrast of ink against his pale skin was striking, and the art was gorgeous. "Thank you." He whispered, staring into the man's eyes through the mirror. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

His skin heated as the man continued to stare, holding onto his gaze. The soft cast was gone, replaced by something more predatory as they roamed over his body, now decorated. His soft delicate skin, and those baby blues all moist and gleaming. "Oh I think I know how."

Aki shifted uncomfortably. _Yep, super close to an awkward boner situation, I can feel it coming on_.

Abruptly, the man stepped forward, pressing Aki against the counter. "Hm, if you don't want to be taken advantage of, you should stop staring at me like that." His lips ghosted right in front of Aki's.

Well, he thought he was sober, but there must've been some liquid courage left in him, because Aki surged up, capturing those lips. "What if I want to be taken advantage of?" He smiled into the kiss.

A growl rumbled out of the large chest as Aki felt himself be picked up and sat on the counter. A strange thrill shot through him as he realized this man was strong enough to pick him up effortlessly. "Then I'll just have to oblige you." A pair of lips attacked his neck as he leaned back, moaning. Asami seemed determined to leave as many marks as possible, sucking diligently as one of his hands crept down Aki's pants fondling his rapidly stiffening member. "Such a naughty boy," The calm voice chided him, "You wanted this didn't you? To be fucked right here, right now."

Aki could only moan harder as the hand stroked up and down, pushing down his pants. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of silky black hair, attacking the man's smug mouth. Asami gladly drank in his moans, his tongue weaving around Aki's. "Hush hush," He broke away, murmuring softly into the pink shell of his ear. "You wouldn't want anyone walking in, right?"

Aki's only response was to grind his hips against Asami's swelling erection. _Mmmmm,_ he thought in satisfaction, _pegged it, he's huge._ Asami growled, yes growled, again, his own hips instinctively thrusting forward. His mouth trailed downwards, sucking reverently on Aki's pink buds, nipping at them until they gleamed like cherries. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Gasping for air, Aki glared indignantly, "Bastard, fuck me or don't, but you'll have to pick one."

The hand gripping his wrist tightened almost painfully. "Bend over the table." The man nodded towards the table where Aki had just gotten his tattoos done. Body thrumming in excitement, Aki bent over eagerly. He heard a click as the man opened a bottle of lube, pouring liberal amounts on his fingers. Slowly, slowly a single finger entered his most private place. He stifled another moan, feeling his walls spasm. Asami also let out a low groan. "Fuck you look so sexy all bent over like that." His voice rasped.

Aki moved against the finger, biting down on his lip to prevent any noise from escaping. Asami tisked, gently grasping his chin and turning it to the side, kissing his lips softly. "No hurting yourself baby, I've locked the door, no one can come in."

"Th-they'll hear." He drew in stuttering breaths, letting out a yelp that transformed into a full blown moan as a second finger was inserted.

"Who cares, silly, I want to hear all your delicious sounds, after all just your hole is making such lewd noises." Asami's fingers squished as they twisted, searching for that special little spot…

Aki arched off of the table, his back curving up magnificently as his mouth opened, eyes blank with pleasure, cum painting his stomach. Asami smiled, pressing down again, delighting in the keening noise that left that moist little mouth.

As Aki slowly recovered from his ground-shaking orgasm, Asami worked his three fingers, admiring the tightness of the velvety walls, impatient to be buried in this delicious heat, to fuck the screams out of Akihito's tight body. "Ready, baby?"

Nodding, Aki arched his back, his plump butt begging for some attention. Withdrawing his fingers, Asami admired his handiwork. The once tight pink bud was well stretched, fluttering and waiting to swallow something. Bracing his hands on Aki's hips, he fed in his dick, inch by inch.

Aki moaned again, hands scrabbling against the faux leather of the table as his body accommodated the intruder. When the tip brushed his prostate, he yelped. "Very good," Asami smiled, "Let me hear you."

For a full second, they stood as Aki just relished the feeling of being completely filled. Then Asami moved. He set a brutal pace, pistoning in and out, subtly changing his angle each time until he hit that sweet spot. Aki screamed wantonly as he felt his entire world go white but managing to hold on as his prostate was pounded. "Harder!" He screamed, savoring the pure savagery of Asami's love.

Eventually the man's thrusting faltered as Aki felt a warmth pool deep inside him as Asami shot ropes of semen deep inside. The added stimulus was just enough to push him over the edge as he slumped onto the table, an utter mess. Strong arms picked him up, depositing him on a lap. "Fuck, you're even more beautiful after sex, you know that?" Asami kissed his closing eyes.

Aki just giggled gently, leaning into the embrace, letting himself drift off into sleep. "Well you're sexy all the time so don't worry."

"Yes, yes," Asami sighed, patting the head of fluffy blond hair.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The sheets that surrounded him smelled all spicy and smoky, nothing like his natural scent. Cracking open one bleary eye, he stared in shock. Curled around his body was Asami, his arms securely wrapped around Aki. For a while, Aki just stared at the perfect visage, content to feel smug about what a great one he'd bagged yesterday. _Fuck yeah, he's gorgeous and_ I _got to have sex with him_.

But nature called, and Aki shifted uncomfortably as his bladder made itself known. Gently, he tried to climb out of the cage Asami's arms had made, but they only tightened. "Too early," The man grunted, "Stay a little longer."

"I have to use the bathroom." Aki hissed.

Reluctantly, the arms loosened around him, and he took off running for the toilet, ignoring the expensive décor and marbled bathroom surfaces. Bladder relieved, he crept back into bed, sitting upright. Golden eyes appraised him, lingering over his body pointedly. "That looks good." He pointed at the henna tattoo?

"Oh this?" Aki looked down, admiring it again. "Yeah, you do good work."

"You're a good canvas." The man shrugged. "Do you want a permanent one, now that you're sober?" He smiled in amusement as Aki hit him before snuggling back in.

"I don't know, but if I do, I'll be sure to come visit you." He said sleepily.

A hand skimmed up his bare back. "Oh, you'll be visiting plenty even if you don't want tattoos." The man's voice grew possessive.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Aki stared at this strange man, who somehow made him feel so comfortable. Leaning forward, he pecked him on the lips. "Baka, of course I'll be visiting."

And then he laid his head down on the strong forearm laced with ink, and laying there in that warm embrace that seemed removed from everyday life, he had never felt more extraordinary.

 **AN: Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was inspired, so I wrote a short continuation of the oneshot from Asami's POV. Probably OOC, so forgive me if you're displeased.**

He had loved painting. There was something about it, seeing all the pigments come together to form a masterpiece. It was magic, forged by human hands. His mother had painted. She had sat, in that tiny one room apartment they had shared, and created the most beautiful, fanciful images. For his birthday, she had even painted him a canvas of a black dragon, flying against the azure sky, because he had been obsessed with dragons.

But magic did not fill stomachs. They had grown poorer and poorer, a single mother and her child, with no customers to buy their merchandise. Eventually, she had put away her paints, stored away her unsold paintings with sad eyes, and had promised him that she would find a 'proper' job. _But what is proper, Okaa-san?_ He had wanted to ask. This 'proper' job of hers did not make her eyes light up or her voice take on a musical lilt. This work made dark circles appear under her eyes and a tired rasp enter her voice. But work she had, earning enough to put him through a proper education, fitting for his bright brain and talented hands. He had gone to one of the best schools for the arts, educated and a brilliant painter. People had bidded for the paintings he did in high school and the field had eagerly looked forward to when it became his full-time career.

At first he had loved it. He had eagerly taken up his brushes, painting works that ranged from fantastic depictions of dragon, reminiscent of his childhood, to gritty realistic depictions of the slums of Tokyo. He had painted portraits, landscapes, the whole gamut. But the magic was…just not there. Every time he looked at his mother, saw her arthritic hands that had not held a brush in decades and couldn't now even if she wanted to, all he felt was a deep sense of loss. Painting had been his talent, but _her_ dream. The magic he had felt as a child was not from the act of painting itself, but from the knowledge that hit was her who could create such things.

But what was his dream? What was the thing that would make him feel was magic to create? He abandoned his empty canvases; they held no more meaning to him. When his mother had found out, she yelled and yelled, asking why he would throw away all of this, his brilliant shining future that he cupped in his hands. He didn't have a good answer for her, just that it didn't make him happy. Apparently, that had been enough, for she had turned around, chest heaving, and simply told him that if he wanted to find something better, he would have to use his own abilities.

Then he had finally found it. It had been a favor for a friend who had wanted to get a tattoo. The guy had asked him to come with, as a sort of emotional support. Or at least, that was the cover story. Looking back, he suspected that it had been a vague plot to get him interested in something and draw him out of the wandering daze he had been in for months, flitting from job to job, searching for the right fit. Well, the plot worked. Watching the needle carve into the skin, shaping out a mark that wouldn't fade for eternity had struck a chord deep within in him. He began studying the art of tattooing obsessively, becoming a master in just two years, opening his own parlor.

His work became known far and wide, his customers raving about the beautiful art he would create on their bodies. They had become human canvases, more beautiful than ordinary canvases by far. These masterpieces breathed. They lived and thought and reasoned and chose the art to be put onto them for reasons. He loved creating meaningful tattoos, ones that he knew his customers would treasure for life.

And now, as he gazed upon the tattoo etched into the pale skin of the boy's back, he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Baby blues peeked back hesitantly. "Does it look nice?"

"I did it, of course it's good." He rumbled.

"Ryuuu, don't be like that." The boy whined. "I've only gotten a peek; just tell me if it suits me."

A black dragon curled on the boy's left shoulder blade, wings spread out grandly. "It's perfect." He said sincerely. And it was. It even bested the henna panther that had long faded from the boy's chest, and that had been one of his proudest works.

The boy broke out in a giant smile, and he ran over to jump into the man's arms. "You're great at this, y'know? It's like magic."

 _Magic, huh?_ He smiled and hugged the boy back, relishing in the warm heat his tiny body radiated.

 _Okaa-san, this useless son of yours had finally found his magic, it seems_.

 **AN: Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know, I just can't stop writing this :)**

"You're a big brother now." Those words, spoken by his mother with beaming eyes, changed his life.

To be a big brother was to be unselfish. To be a big brother was to never ever get mad or bully his _otouto_. And as Akihito looked at the tiny bundle his father held, all cooing and swaddled in blue, so helpless and small, he vowed that he would be a _good_ big brother.

And he was. He never yelled at his clumsy and slightly selfish little brother who broke things like it was his second nature. He studied hard, harder than anyone with his—admittedly—average intelligence should, just to get into a good school and not trouble his parents with paying tuition. He worked several part-time jobs, helping ends meet when his father had broken his leg and had to give up his job for three months. Indeed, Takaba Akihito was the epitome of a responsible, older sibling. Even his little brother, who had grown up handsome and impulsive, loved his nii-chan.

That was why he could take it. All the condescending looks and sneered phrases like "stick in the mud" and "Mr. Boring". _Just smile._ _Just smile and bear it. Don't get mad, don't start a fight, it's not worth it._ One day, on the school roof during lunch, his best buddy Kou asked him absentmindedly, "Why don't you fight back Aki? I've seen you work out, you could take those bastards." Kou and Akihito were complete opposites, but somehow had managed to become friends. The two mutual outcasts of their class.

"It would be irresponsible, and I could lose my scholarship. Okaa-san and Otou-san are already spending lots to put Kyotaro through a decent junior-high; I can't burden them with my tuition too." He said matter of factly, ignoring the bubbling pit of irritation that built up in his chest at the mention of the boys.

Kou fell silent, looking at him with sad eyes. "Aki, man, you've got to do things for yourself sometimes you know. Not for your family, not for Kyotaro. Just you. It's healthy."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But _why_?" Kou pressed. Aki's eyes narrowed as a blood vessel became prominent at his temple.

"Because I don't know how to be selfish anymore Kou!" He snapped. "I've fucking wasted half of my life playing the responsible-has-his-shit-together kid and now it's all I can _do._ I can't afford to disappoint my parents, they're already so worried about Kyotaro's possible delinquency. So no, I won't go punch the living daylights out of those punks, not because I don't want to, but because I _can't._ " He panted, chest heaving from his outburst.

Kou blinked.

He waited.

The other boy's face broke out in a big smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Aki! Doesn't it feel good to let your true self out for a change?"

Aki paused, dumbfounded at the unexpected reaction. "Yeah, it does." He smiled back.

* * *

Even after high school, life for Akihito went normally. He went to a decent college, got an ordinary job as a salaryman, and worked. Kou, who had gotten a job in the same company by some miracle, was his only true friend, and the only one who got to see the _real_ Akihito in all of his grumpy, sailor-mouthed, childish glory. And even that was usually after a couple of drinks and a healthy bit of prodding.

Somehow, he scraped by. He smiled at all the right times, nodded and was perfectly amiable and unremarkable. A self-made wallflower. But no matter how hard he tried to become an automaton, a perfect being who would never even conceive of being selfish, he was still a human. A very repressed human who did not know how to be more greedy, how to ask for things without feeling guilty.

Kou noticed. He kept on telling Akihito how bad it was to keep all his anger inside, that his smiles were starting to look faker and faker. And Aki tried to get better. He really did.

But it's hard to become your true self when everyone around you has only seen the fake one.

It was really no surprise that eventually, something had to give. That night, he had let go. Why keep on being this way? Why try and keep up this façade of the perfectly nice, respectable Akihito. Fuck it. He was done. _Done_. And this time, he would not hold back from getting what he wanted. Yes, he was going to transform himself, starting by getting that tattoo that he had always wanted. And to hell with that everyone else thought.

* * *

Aki breathed out a sigh. "And now you know exactly why I decided to go get that tattoo. Didn't I already tell you this anyways?" He picked his shirt off the floor, pulling it on.

"I don't speak drunk." Asami said, smiling mischievously. "I only caught about a fourth of your story."

"Rude!" Aki huffed. "But now you know why I went to Sion; I wanted to change all of me."

"I don't think you have to change _everything_." Asami said, his voice turning serious.

"Oi, haven't you been listening to me this entire time?" The boy demanded. "All of that public personality, the niceness and the amiability? It's fake. And I don't want to keep it up anymore."

"Oh trust me I've seen your fake side." They both paused, momentarily remembering the one awful time Asami had decided to visit Akihito while he was working. The outcome had been less than pleasing. "But not all of that is fake right?"

"It is." Aki insisted. "Inside, I'm always a little snappy and can't handle people that well."

"Aren't you just that way because you're so mentally exhausted faking it outside?" Asami asked.

Aki paused at the thought, turning around to face Asami fully. The man looked godlike, reclining on the bed, his tattoos on full display. Hot damn, nobody suited tattoos like this man. Asami patted the rumpled sheets beside him with a large hand, golden eyes fixated on Akihito. Grudgingly, Aki sat down, leaning into the warmth that Asami's chest always provided. Whenever the world seemed too much and his stress reared its ugly head, this solid source of warmth was his safe harbor, his anchor in the storm.

"We're all a mix of the good and the bad, you know." Asami said softly. "It's no good to label that entire public personality as fake, I'm sure some part of that is derived from the real Akihito, and I wouldn't want you cutting off any part of yourself. So why don't we both change, a little at a time? You'll be more able to complain, and I'll try my best to become a more conscientious lover."

Aki glanced back at the mirror, looking at the dragon that was boldly stamped on his shoulder. "Okay," He agreed, "A little at a time."

 _Here I come, the real me_.

* * *

 _A forgotten memory:_

 _"Give it back." Blue eyes glared belligerently as a tiny Akihito held out a hand._

 _The four year old Kyotaro blinked, tears welling up in his hazel eyes, cringing back from the palpable anger radiating off his nii-san_. _His trembling toddler hands were clasped firmly behind his back, holding onto a teddy. Its ear was nearly torn off._

 _"Where's Kuma? I know you took him." Akihito stepped forward. Only this, this was his only toy that he held back, that he didn't want to share. Obaa-san had given it to him, it was_ his _. Even Kyotaro couldn't have this._

 _Kyotaro just blinked harder, trying his best to hold back the tears._

 _"Kyotaro!" His nii-san snapped._

 _"I'm sowwy." The boy let his head hang as he slowly revealed Kuma in all of his tattered glory._

 _Akihito stared in disbelief at the ear, hanging by a strip of fabric. At a loss for words, he just glared, snatching Kuma back and cuddling him protectively._

 _Kyotaro cried harder. "Sowwy, sowwy nii-san, I didn't mean to…don't be mad…I'm sowwy."_

 _Aki felt a pinch of guilt staring at the toddler. He probably didn't know any better right?_

 _"It's okay." He mumbled, though it really wasn't._

 _Kyotaro looked up with hopeful eyes, lunging forward to hug his nii-san. "Sowwy!"_

 _"I know you are." Aki grumbled, patting the head of downy hair. "Mom can probably sew the ear back on."_

 _"Weally?" Kyotaro smiled, showing off his adorable baby teeth. It felt more good to see that smile after all the crying than Aki would admit._

 _"Yeah." Aki smiled back, taking his hand, and they toddled off to find Mom to fix up Kuma._


End file.
